romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Corupția în Armata Română
Corupția în Armata Română se referă la fapte de corupție comise de membri ai Armatei Române, de la înființarea sa și până în prezent. Cu toate acestea, potrivit unui sondaj INSCOP, românii au cea mai mare încredere în Armată, alături de Primărie, Biserică și ONU.INSCOP: Românii au cea mai mare încredere în Primărie, Armată, Biserică și ONU, agerpres, 12 August 2013 Istoric La 12/24 noiembrie 1859, Prin Înaltul Ordin de Zi nr. 83, al domnitorului Alexandru Ioan Cuza, este înființat Statul Major General.MApN - Repere istorice - Accesat la data de 14.03.2009 Armata Română s-a aflat, în anii domniei lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza, sub influența militară franceză. Paul Lamy- căpitan în cadrul Misiunii Militare Franceze- și sub-intendentul Gui Le Cler se plâng ministrului francez de Război, mareșalul Jacques Louis Randon printre altele de corupția și nepăsarea din rândurile armatei române.Florin SPERLEA - Armata română în timpul lui Cuza, historia.ro De-a lungul timpului, achizițiile de tehnică militară au generat câteva controverse și scandaluri de presă. Încă din secolul al XIX-lea, când aveau loc primele tentative de creare a unei forțe armate moderne în România, scandalurile, suspiciunile și acuzațiile legate de echipamentele achiziționate s-au ținut lanț. „Afacerea Skoda” „Afacerea Skoda” a fost derulată în anii '20-'30 și s-a bazat pe dorința de modernizare a armatei române, dorință care a fost speculată de o serie de oficiali locali și oameni de afaceri străini. Procedurile utilizate erau: costuri umflate, șpăgi și comisioane, licitații falsificate, clauze total defavorabile statului român.Tunurile Armatei trag dupa tinte dubioase, 20 Iunie 2006, capital.ro, accesat la 13 august 2010Terente, Cioacă, Škoda și caltaboșii, 1 martie 2013, Lucian Vasilescu, Ziarul de Duminică, accesat la 23 martie 2013 „Afacerea Motorola” „Afacerea Motorola” a avut loc în 1990, când, pentru o serie de echipamente de comunicații marca Motorola, Ministerul Apărării Naționale, condus pe atunci de Victor Atanasie Stănculescu, a cheltuit peste șase milioane de dolari. Dacă ar fi fost cumpărate direct de la producător, stațiile de emisie-recepție respective ar fi costat doar 600.000 de dolari. Totuși, s-a preferat utilizarea a nu mai puțin de patru firme intermediare. Cei zece inculpați (fostul ministru al Apărării Naționale și alți nouă oficiali sau oameni de afaceri implicați), acuzați de producerea unui prejudiciu de 6,1 milioane de dolari, au scapăt de pedeapsă pentru simplul motiv că, după ani întregi de tergiversări, fapta lor s-a prescris. „Afacerea Puma” „Afacerea Puma” - în anul 1995, au fost achiziționate de la firma Armscor din Africa de Sud, 12 elicoptere Puma second hand, pentru care s-a plătit un comision de 3,6 milioane de dolari, adică mai mult de 40% din suma de 8,5 milioane achitată de statul român. Atașatul economic al României la Pretoria, Benone Ghinea, ar fi primit, potrivit procurorilor, circa 800.000 de dolari. Pe lista suspecților s-au mai aflat firmele Brașov Exports și Aircraft Consultants, doi cetățeni sud-africani, dar și un cont bancar din Luxemburg. Ghinea, arestat în scurt timp, a fost condamnat la trei ani de închisoare, dar au existat informații conform cărora banii negri ar fi ajuns și mai sus în sistem. Dosarul „Corupție cu epoleți” Dosarul „Corupție cu epoleți” este un scandal de corupție din 2003,. Mai mulți angajați cu grade militare mari au fost arestați preventiv de PNA: colonelul Pavel Stoian, lt.col Ion Vlăsceanu, maiorul Cristian Zavotnic și maiorul Iancu Florea, acuzați de luare mită. Ulterior, în 2004, a mai fost arestat preventiv și lt. col. Marian Irimia, acuzat că ar fi primit o șpagă de 5700 de euro. Dosarul a pornit de la vizita lui Mihail Popescu, șeful SMG, într-o unitate militară din Vatra Dornei unde din cauza frigului din cazarmă s-a descoperit că combustibilul era diluat cu apă.Coruptie cu epoletiCoruptie cu epoleti, 9am, 13 Martie 2007 de Dan COSTE Dosarul „Tofan” Procurorii Direcției Naționale Anticorupție au lansat o investigație împotriva șefului Statului Major General Eugen Bădălan și a altor 12 foști și actuali ofițeri.Șeful Statului Major al Armatei Române este suspectat de corupție, Point.md, 11 septembrie 2006 Potrivit procurorilor, cazul se referă la un contract încheiat între armată și Tofan Group semnat în anul 2000. După aceea, Badalan a fost numit comandant al Armatei Române. În anul 2000, s-a semnat un contract prin care Ministerul Apărării (Statul Major al Forțelor Terestre) a cedat firmei Tofan Grup tehnică militară casată primind în schimb anvelope, în valoare totală de 318.592 USD (aprox 6.550.242.901 ROL) la cursul de schimb de la data semnării contractului. Acest contract a fost derulat până în decembrie 2004.[http://stiri.rol.ro/content/view/101049/2/ Rol.ro, 7 ianuarie 2008 - Procesul generalilor Mihail Popescu și Eugen Bădălan începe pe 31 ianuarie ''] Pe 7 decembrie 2011, Înalta Curte de Casație și Justiție a României s-a pronunțat în dosarul "Tofan" și a decis condamnarea celor șase inculpați la câte patru ani de închisoare, cu supendare sub supraveghere (termen de încercare nouă ani) pentru abuz în serviciu și prejudicii aduse Ministerului Apărării Naționale (MApN).Deputatul Eugen Bădălan a fost condamnat în dosarul ”Tofan”. Vezi aici decizia Înaltei Curți de Casație și Justiție, 8 decembrie 2011, Adriana Baranga, ''Adevărul, accesat la 11 iunie 2012Recurs în cazul generalului Bădălan: DNA vrea 5 ani de închisoare pentru deputat, 11 iunie 2012, Maria Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 11 iunie 2012 Toți au fost obligați și la plata despăgubirii de peste 4,5 milioane lei Ministerului Apărării Naționale. Dosarul „Case pentru militari” Generalii Floarea Șerban, Francisc Radici, Constantin Năstase, Sergiu Medar, Gheorghe Rotaru, Mircia Chelaru, comandorul Gheorghe Gonciaruc, coloneii Cornel Julea și Ionel Vizitiu și plutonierul Mihaela Matei sunt urmăriți penal pentru că au cumpărat locuințe de la Ministerul Apărării pe baza unor declarații false.Zece generali și colonei, puși sub urmărire penală în dosarul "Case pentru militari", RTV, 26 apr. 2013Doi fosti consilieri prezidentiali, urmariti penal in dosarul Case pentru MilitariSubiectele Zilei: Scandalul case pentru generali. Filiera profitorilor cu epoleti, 17 aprilie 2013, HotNews Șpagă pentru plecarea în Afganistan sau Irak În Afganistan, un militar român câștigă 40 de euro pe zi într-o misiune care durează șase luni (în total cca. 7200 de euro). Sub protecția anonimatului au apărut mai multe declarații în presă conform cărora se plătește șpagă unor superiori de cca. 1000 - 2.000 de euro pentru plecare.Militarii dau spaga pentru a pleca in misiune in Afganistan?, Observator.ro, 23 aug. 2013Maria Huculici - ȘPAGA PENTRU A PLECA LA RĂZBOI. "Pentru 40 de euro pe zi trebuia să dai șpagă între 1.000 și 2.000 de euro", EVZ.ro, 23 August 2013. Oamenii au ajuns să-și cumpere propria moarte pentru a ajunge în Afganistan sau Irak Situația este similară și în cadrul plecării militarilor români spre Irak. Ministrul Apărării, Mircea Dușa, a declarat că a primit șapte sesizări până în prezent pe această temă, iar una este confirmată: s-a dat șpagă în cadrul Batalionului 26 Infanterie "Scorpionii Roșii".SCANDAL în armată. Mai mulți militari ar fi dat șpagă pentru a fi trimiși în Afganistan, A3.ro, 22 august 2013 Sondaj Transparency International Conform unui sondaj Transparency International "mai puțin de 20% din români cred că armata român este coruptă și extrem de coruptă, un scor care plasează România printre cei mai buni performeri din grupul țărilor din Balcanii de Vest și noile state membre ale UE.Perceptions of the Military around the worldCorruption index 2010 from Transparency International: find out how each country comparesCorruption index 2011 from Transparency International: find out how countries compare Referințe și note Legături externe *Coruptie in Armata Romana, observator.tv, Doi generali cu functii chiar in Ministerul Apararii (general de brigadă Ion Marian și general maior Mihai Chiriță) au fost retinuti pentru ca ar fi luat spaga. In schimbul banilor, cei doi generali ar fi trimis in scoala militara sau ar fi angajat in Armata oameni nu pe baza de aptitudini, ci pe baza grosimii buzunarului. *DNA a cerut arestarea generalului de brigadă Ion Marian, pentru corupție, A3, 14 dec 2010 *112 cadre militare au fost trimise in judecata de procurorii DNA, 16 mai 2011 *Batalionul rușinii din Armata Română Între 60 și 80% din români au mare încredere în militari, în ciuda scandalurilor penale în care au fost implicați ofițeri de rang înalt, RL, 21 mai 2013. Fostul ministru al Apărării Victor Babiuc și generalul Dumitru Cioflină, care a ocupat între 1991 și 1997 cea mai mare funcție militară din România, cea de șef al Statului Major General al Armatei, au ajuns la pușcărie, alături de George Becali, pentru schimburi de terenuri care au prejudiciat statul român cu aproape un milion de dolari. Dosarul „Valiza”. Vezi și * Listă de ofițeri români implicați în scandaluri publice * Valeriu Avram Categorie:Corupție